Femmes Fatales
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Washington DC. Et si c'était les femmes, qui avaient le pouvoir ?
1. Prologue

**Oh ma PBG chérie, voici l'introduction de ce dont je t'ai parlé. J'espère que vous aimerez toutes.**

**Bonne lecture et mille bisous à vous !**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une ville où il ne fallait pas s'installer, c'était Washington DC. Non seulement la météo était plutôt pourrie en hiver, mais en plus, les boutiques ne vendaient même pas d'escarpins français. Rajustant son écharpe, Sophia continua d'ignorer les vitrines à sa droite, le cliquetis de ses talons sur l'asphalte givré rythmant sa marche frustrée. Fichus Américains. Leur mauvais goût allait de paire avec leur passion pour le football. Américain, bien sûr. Soupirant, Sophia évita avec élégance l'enfant au smoothie avant qu'il ne renverse le breuvage sur son tailleur hors de prix. Mais, si Sophia s'était installée à Washington DC, ce n'était pas pour faire du shopping. C'était essentiellement pour le business. Et quel business ! Sophia était une femme d'affaire hors norme. De ses cheveux châtains à ses orteils manucurés, tout était parfaitement soigné. Cette minutie, sans grande surprise, se reflétait dans sa manière de gérer son travail. Voilà pourquoi mademoiselle Blewgreen se rendait dans ce chaleureux petit salon de thé sur la septième. A pieds. Seule. Parce que le business de Sophia nécessitait quelques rendez-vous hors bureaux et, surtout, extrêmement privés. Voilà pourquoi Sophia, dans son sac à main, n'avait pas l'habituelle bombe lacrymogène des shoppeuses des grandes avenues, mais un adorable petit pistolet rose, très efficace malgré son esthétisme. Sophia était, cela semble évidant désormais, une jeune femme prudente. Aussi, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du petit salon de thé, elle salua gentiment la serveuse et alla s'asseoir à la table du fond, sur un délicieux petit pouf en forme de macaron. Décidément, les points de rendez-vous devenaient de plus en plus étrange.

-Mademoiselle Blewgreen, ça faisait longtemps.

-Je vous ai manquée peut-être ?

-En fait, oui. J'apprécie votre répartie.

-...

-...

-...

-D'accord, okay Sophia, c'était une réplique idiote.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu songes à revoir ton image de Padre, tu sais ?

Washington fit la moue tout en haussant les épaules, son attention attirée par un muffin en cours de déballage. Le papier collait et la jeune femme en avait plein les doigts. Sophia soupira et sortit un paquet de lingettes nettoyantes de son sac. Elle en retira une et entreprit de nettoyer les doigts tout sales de la mafieuse en fixant d'un air réprobateur les pâtisseries amoncelées sur la table.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas commandé ça pour toi toute seule ?

-Non ! J'ai pensé à toi !

Cette fois, Sophia croisa ses jambes en lieu de réponse. Inutile d'argumenter avec Washington Jones. Sophia retira simplement la pile de pâtisseries de devant la mafieuse.

-Chérie, rappelle-toi que tu as une intolérance au sucre. C'est pas bon pour toi, tout ce glucose.

-Oui, mais dans un salon de thé, c'est rare de tomber sur du pudding !

-C'est pas sucré, le pudding ?

-Roh zut ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je m'en accommoderai bien pour aujourd'hui.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi un salon de thé ?

-A Washington, il n'y a pas des masses d'endroit où tu peux trouver du _vrai_ thé. Alors, j'en profite.

La jeune femme acquiesça. C'était logique. Washington buvait son thé comme sur le vieux continent. Rares étaient les villes américaines à le faire correctement, selon elle.

-J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas fais venir ici pour rien.

-En effet. Tu veux de la brioche ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

La mafieuse servit son associée : une part copieuse, comme à chaque fois.

-Alors, pourquoi ? Tu as encore des démêlés avec la justice ?

-Non ! En plus, ça, je sais gérer. Non, j'ai... besoin de tes services.

Mademoiselle Blewgreen se mit à rire.

-Tu veux changer de garde robe, enfin ?

Washington haussa un sourcil sceptique. Certes, le jean en fin de vie et le chemisier fleurie lui donnait plus l'air d'être la petite sœur de Sophia que sa collègue, mais cela ne remettait nullement son autorité en cause quand la famille voulait savoir quoi faire des quelques crétins trop informés.

-Naaan... Mais tu vas peut-être m'aider. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à approcher une cible.

-Tu dois encore tuer quelqu'un ?

-Mais chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Et... et je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Tu veux que je te fasse faire quoi alors ?

Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, les filles avaient souvent collaboré. Washington éliminait les nuisibles qui tournaient autour de Sophia (qui faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir) et Sophia apprenait à Washington les rudiments du code vestimentaire. Apparemment, être élevé dans une famille mafieuse d'origine irlandaise avait tendance à vous laisser un code moral douteux, et des lacunes plus profondes que le grand canyon en matière d'habillement. Mais Sophia s'était habituée à ce que Washington (où quelque fut son nom) soit légèrement exubérante, et elle s'était même prise d'affection pour elle le jour de leur première rencontre. Washington, quand à elle, faisait clairement preuve du plus grand des respects pour la demoiselle qui lui faisait face.

Buvant une petite gorgée de thé dans la délicate tasse de porcelaine (pour une inculte, elle avait tout de même du goût), Washington sourit.

-Je dois entrer en contact avec Jimmy Palmer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les filles ! Et voici le chapitre 1, en espérant que ça vous plaira. PBG, petite mention particulière pour toi, ma chérie. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. BISOUS A TOUTES (et tous) ET BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Oh ciel ! Sophia fit un écart à temps pour ne pas recevoir le ballon qui volait en direction de sa tête. Décidément, l'univers lui en voulait. Avec une carte de crédit toute neuve (merci Washington !) la jeune femme s'était achetée une toute nouvelle garde robe pour sa visite à Norfolk. En prime, elle venait de recevoir une toute nouvelle voiture : une Mini Cooper verte pâle. Tout ça, au frais de la Princesse. Quand Washington voulait quelque chose, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. C'était sans doute pour cela que Sophia se retrouvait avec une nouvelle identité, des fringues à foison et beaucoup d'hommes à ses trousses. Enfin, c'était surtout la faute de son amie, mais Sophia n'allait pas la blâmer. Pas quand elle venait de recevoir une boîte à chaussures entièrement remplie de vernis, et ça, juste parce que « c'est joli Sophia ! ». Adressant un sourire chaleureux aux enfants, elle leur fit bonjour de la main avant de trottiner jusqu'au trottoir d'en face. Les plans de Washington étaient de plus en plus capillotractés. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'un petit pavillon, vérifia le numéro sur la porte et le compara à celui qui figurait dans son téléphone. C'était bien la bonne maison. Satisfaite, Sophia s'assura de la perfection de son brushing avant de sonner. Il fallait toujours être irréprochable lors d'une opération d'infiltration, c'était le B.A.-BA. Et ça, elle le savait mieux que personne.

_-Les femmes sont des êtres dangereux mon fils. La mère de Satan n'était-elle pas une femme?-_

L'odeur de poussière ne la dérangeait pas. Allongée sur le plancher bourré de termites, Washington finissait de natter ses cheveux avant de les cacher sous sa casquette. Dans la coque de son violoncelle, à côté d'elle, se trouvait les pièces détachées de son sniper. Oui, Washington Jones était un être fourbe. Mais elle préférait garder ce vilain petit secret bien au chaud, aussi, peu de monde le savait. Son mp3 sur les oreilles, elle écoutait sa playlist des reprises de Boyce Avenue, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. D'ordinaire, il était fort mal vu de manipuler ses amis. Mais, peut-être que des circonstances particulières offraient une légère entorse à la règle ? Et puis, ce que Sophia ne savait pas... ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Si Washington était fourbe, elle n'en était pas moins minutieuse. Sophia n'aurait peut-être pas appréciée son plan, si elle l'avait connu. S'abstenir de lui en faire le résumé complet, finalement, revenait à lui rendre un service. _And I'll catch a grenade for yaaaaaaa... Throw my hand on a blade for yaaaaaaaa..._ Balançant sa tête sur le rythme de la musique, la blonde ajusta son viseur sur son arme. Cette journée prenait un tournant bien sympathique. Oh, il faudrait évidemment argumenter avec Sophia pour qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise d'apoplexie de la frange. Mais elle s'en remettrait. Sophia était forte. Et puis, Sophia était une jeune femme très compréhensive. Mieux encore : elle avait déjà assisté à la mise en bière d'une victime de Washington, sans se plaindre ni paniquer. Sophia était une femme formidable. Son seul défaut résidait dans sa capacité à pardonner à son associée absolument tout et n'importe quoi. La plus jeune aimait à croire que c'était parce qu'elle était adorable. Pourtant, la vérité était tout autre. Si Sophia était plus petite en taille (enfin, ses talons lui permettaient tout de même de dépasser sa complice), elle avait le charme et l'élégance d'une grande dame. Ses cheveux châtains contrastaient habituellement avec le blond foncé à reflet roux de la plus jeune. Et surtout, elle était nettement plus adulte. Il arrivait encore que les gens dans la rue prennent Washington pour une lycéenne. Difficile d'expliquer après cela que vous êtes le chef d'une famille mafieuse d'origine irlandaise. Étonnement, ça vous sape toute forme de crédit. Un homme de main avait même fait l'affront de demander ses ordres à Sophia. Elles avaient rit, sur le coup. Laquelle des deux riaient jaunes... pas si dur que ça à deviner...

_-Toujours suspecter la femme, c'est une règle d'or le Bleu-_

La sonnette de la porte retentit dans un fracas qui terrifia Breena Palmer au point qu'elle en échappa son soufflé. Poussant un râle de désolation, elle ne ramassa même pas le dessert, désormais fichu, et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte en chantonnant un « J'arrive, cinq petites, petites, mini minutes s'il vos plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! » à peine dissonant. En chaussettes, elle finit par atteindre la porte d'entrée, non sans s'être glacés les orteils au travers du tissu sur le carrelage grège.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et découvrit une petite silhouette arborant un aimable sourire.

-Bonjour madame Palmer, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Allynn Fletcher, de la Faculté de Médecine de Virginie. Je voulais savoir si Jimmy est là ?

Breena s'avança sur le pas de la porte.

-Non, désolée, Jimmy n'est pas à la maison, il est à son travail. Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui, on a... étudié ensemble.

Depuis sa planque, Washington secoua la tête.

-Sois plus sûre de toi, si tu lui parles comme ça, elle va vite se rendre compte que tu mens !

Sophia fit un sourire, ignorant son oreillette. Les plans de Washington, vraiment...

-Oh, Jimmy ne m'a jamais parlé d'une amie d'université.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, en fait...

Cette fois, Washington se retint de se frapper le front.

-Arrête ! Elle va croire que tu as couché avec son mari ! On ne sait même pas si elle est jalouse...

Breena Palmer croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

-Plus compliqué ? C'est-à-dire, mademoiselle Fletcher ?

Elle dévisageait Sophia, scrutant chaque détail de la jeune femme. Et le résultat ne sembla pas lui plaire.

-Je veux dire que Jimmy et moi ne sommes pas exactement amis, madame Palmer...

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre exactement ?

L'oreillette émit un petit sifflement.

-Dis-lui que tu as une collègue de Jimmy, que vous avez fait votre stage d'interne ensemble dans le New Jersey, dans le service de Gregory House, à Princeton Plainsboro.

Sophia regarda ses escarpins, si jolis, pour se redonner confiance.

-Nous avons fait notre stage à Princeton Plainsboro, dans le New Jersey. Nous ne sommes pas proche, mais Jimmy est un collègue.

La méfiance de Breena sembla s'adoucir quelque peu.

-Et pourquoi souhaitez vous le rencontrer ?

-J'ai... c'est...

L'oreillette grésilla à nouveau.

-Tu veux discuter d'une étude sur la décomposition des cadavres immergés.

-Aaaaah ! Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Washington leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le regard de Breena se transformait en une arme de destruction massive. Elle avait compris. Sophia, surprise, se recula d'un pas, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que...

-Washington, qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?

Au pied de Sophia, étendue, les bras en croix, reposait feu Breena Palmer, un joli trou en place de la carotide.


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre deux avec beaucoup de retard (vous m'en voyez désolée). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Gros gros gros bisous à vous et bonne lectuuuuuuureuh!**

* * *

Évidemment que tout allait se régler dans une cabine de la Grande Roue. Forcément. Il y avait nettement moins de micro dans ce genre d'endroit. Surtout quand on précisait que l'on voulait la cabine numéro seize, et que l'on l'avait faite fouiller de fond en combles par son bras droit. En temps que mafieuse riche, Washington se permettait d'avoir un bras droit, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle fut elle-même gauchère. Ambidextre, mais gauchère. Enfin, elle n'avait pas exactement besoin de bras gauche, elle se suffisait à elle-même, surtout quand il s'agissait de s'attirer des ennuis. Voilà pourquoi un bras droit, ce n'était vraiment pas du luxe. Surtout quand le bras droit en question était une fana des armes et sport de combat. Bon, après, il était vrai que Furieuse (puisque c'était son nom d'opération dans la mafia) faisait un fabuleux capo à la mode italienne. Elle n'était pas forcément obéissante, mais elle était loyale, ce qui était la principale condition pour entrer au service des Jones. Alors forcément...

-Fu ? Viens ici.

Washington portait un pantalon blanc et une marinière blanche à rayures bleues, un blazer marine et un chapeau de paille bleu ciel. Un appareil photo autour du cou et une glacière à ses pieds, elle tendait à son acolyte des tickets. Elle avait tout de la touriste.

-Entre les tickets d'attractions, grande roue et autre, t'as des billets, pour que tu profites un peu. C'est la Foire dans ma ville, profites-en !

Elle avait décidée de se faire passer pour la nièce d'un acteur connu aux initiales célèbres... MW... ça passait partout, non ? Résultat, elle profitait des mêmes passe-droits qu'elle aurait pu avoir en annonçant son rang... sans subir l'interrogatoire de police habituel. Quoique, avec sa petite bouille d'adolescente, la jeune femme éveillait rarement les soupçons.

-Sophia ne devrait plus tarder. J'ai prévu de quoi calmer l'ire de notre chère demoiselle.

Furieuse lui répondit par un sourire carnassier. Quoi de plus éloquent ?

Au loin, une silhouette s'avançait d'un pas peu pacifique.

-YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUU ! J'suis lààààà !

Furieuse pinça les lèvres. La discrétion et sa boss... enfin, c'était peut-être une tactique ? Oui, voilà, Furieuse allait se répéter très fort que c'était une tactique. Elle finirait par y croire. Washington ne pouvait pas décemment être aussi bête. Au loin, elle vit Sophia lever les yeux au ciel. Ah bah si, WJ le pouvait.

En quelques instants, Sophia les avait rejoint, était montée dans la cabine avec Washington et décollait pour une discussion dans les airs. Furieuse regarda les tickets dans sa main et soupira. Une pomme d'amour ne serait pas de refus.

* * *

-_Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une belle femme_-

* * *

-C'était quoi ce délire là, chez les Palmer ?

-PARDON ? C'est quand même toi qui a tiré sur la fille !

-Ouais, mais c'est toi qui a pris le soin de la ranimer !

-Elle n'était pas encore morte !

-C'est pas ce que le narrateur de l'histoire m'a dit !

-Le quoi !?

-Pardon... je... je confonds avec un rêve idiot où j'épousais un personnage de roman. Excuse-moi, tu peux reprendre l'engueulade, je t'écoute.

Sophia la fixa, mains sur les hanches.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas en position de me faire des blagues, Washington. Tu le sais ?

-Oui...

L'intéressée baissa la tête comme une enfant que l'on gronderait pour avoir avaler un tube de colle cléopatra.

-WJ, c'est sérieux. Pourquoi tu lui a tiré dessus ?

-Mais elle allait comprendre que tu n'as pas fait médeciiiineuh...

-Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour tirer sur les gens Washington !

-Tu penses ?

-Oui, je pense !

Washington regarda ses chaussures d'un air penaud.

-T'es fâchée ?

Sophia prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je suis moins fâchée que si elle était morte. Mais oui, je t'en veux.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

La plus jeune se plongea dans la glacière et en extirpa un pot d'Häagen Dazs chocolat blanc-fruits rouge, avec une superbe cuillère en plastique.

-Tiens !

Sophia accepta le présent sans rien dire.

-Attends ! J'ai aussi un petit quelques chose encore !

Haussant un sourcil tout en mangeant une cuillère du délicieux dessert, l'aînée observa sa cadette plonger à nouveau et ressortir une paire de...

-LOUBOUTINS ! T'as trouvé des Louboutins !?

-Vi.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-J'ai demandé et j'ai acheté.

-C'est...

-A ta taille !

Sophia poussa un petit cri de joie que Washington ne su identifier comme venant de la glace ou des chaussures mais, satisfaite, elle admira son œuvre tandis que Sophia enfilait ses chaussures, la bouche encore remplie de glace.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Quoi ?

-On dit « comment ». Tu m'en veux encore ?

La jeune femme tira la langue à la gamine qui lui faisait face.

-Ca se négocie.

-Tu auras une nouvelle identité et la carte de crédit qui va avec, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et tu réfléchiras avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, bébé cow-boy ?

-Oui...

Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle le faisait _déjà_, persuadée que Sophia le prendrait mal.

Le reste de leur conversation se passa admirablement bien et, quand elles descendirent de la grande rouge, elles étaient à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde.

* * *

-_Tu sais, les p'tits chats, c'est vachement mignons quand même !_-

* * *

Trent Kort n'ignorait pas qu'il était déconseillé de s'attaquer aux amis et collaborateurs de membres d'une famille mafieuse. Trent Kort n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il est effroyablement dangereux de s'attaquer à une demoiselle en détresse. Mais, ce que Trent Kort ignorait, hélas pour lui et sa vision en trois dimensions, c'était les dégâts que peuvent causer une paire de Louboutins fraîchement acquis sur l'autel de l'amitié. Ames sensibles : la scène qui suit risque d'en choquer certain(e)s. Veuillez tenir compte de cet avertissement si vous venez de mangez des légumes ou de la panse de brebis farcie. (pour ceux actuellement en déplacement en Ecosse : je mentionne présentement le Haggis mes enfants, soyez vifs et prudents dans vos choix gustatifs.)

Trent Kort donc, se promenait à la foire, dans le but ultime de faire un gros coup de filet et de narguer le FBI. Enfin, surtout Tobias Fornell, qui lui avait fichu sa pâté au bowling le week-end précédent. Ainsi, Trent Kort avait décidé de trouver un moyen d'arrêter une petite mafieuse chieuse et mal élevée, qui portait toujours des robes très chic et très chères, tellement chères même qu'il aurait pu payer l'appareil dentaire de son petit neveu avec juste une seule des tenues de la demoiselle. Seulement, hélas, trois fois hélas ! Le pauvre homme manquait de discernement. Aussi, au lieu de prendre en chasse à la sortie de la grande roue, une petite chose en marinière, Trent se mit à filer Sophia et ses Louboutins à peine sortis de la glacière. (oui, je sais, c'est un blasphème de mettre des Louboutins dans une glacière. Arrangez-vous avec l'auteure pour les détails sensibles qui vous font faire des crises de tétanie. J'suis narrateure, moi!)

-Mademoiselle, vous permettez ?

Sophia se retourna, méfiante, pour voir un pistolet pointé sur son pot d'Häagen-Dazs.

-Ah non, là, ça va pas aller !

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dis, là, ça va pas aller !

Elle se remit en route, mais Trent, goujat parmi les goujat, l'attrapa par le poignet (qui ne tenait pas la glace, rassurez-vous!). La réaction immédiate (et justifiée) de notre Sophia chérie (Team Jacob, c'est has been. TEAM SOPHIAAAAAAAA!) fut donc de se débattre, sans pour autant sacrifier son délicieux dessert. Evidemment, Kort étant ce qu'il était (un véritable poulpe) il tenta d'attraper la jeune femme par les jambes. Là, Sophia utilisa le combo très délicat du « je-tourne-mon-poignet-donc-tu-le-lâche-j'enlève-mo n-talon-et-je-te-menace-avec-parce-que-c'est-conte ndant » et Kort recula une fraction de seconde, avant de se jeter sur Sophia. Inquiète de l'éphémérité de la vie de sa glace, Sophia répliqua par un planté de talon dans l'orbite gauche, ce qui émit un léger bruit de litchi malmené avant de cracher un liquide visqueux qui se projetta à plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à la glace maudite tandis que l'homme se tordait de douleur au sol. Suffoquée, la jeune femme retira le talon de l'oeil du vilain, l'enfila, quitta la place d'un pas rageur et jeta la glace dans une poubelle assez éloignée. Cet idiot avait ruiné sa journée !


	4. Chapter 3

**Une petite publi avant d'aller dormir. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Je vais pleurer mon rapport disparu (j'ai récupéré 4 pages et demie pour celles que ça intéressent). Bisous à vous toutes et mention spéciale à Fann qui m'inspire. ;D**

* * *

Furieuse détestait son travail. Vraiment. Mais alors, vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

-_Sophia-chérie, Maman t'as déjà dis : on ne met pas de vernis sur les orteils des Barbie !_-

* * *

Ermintrude***** avait toujours été une célébrité. Elle avait gagné des concours de poker avant même que la discipline ne fut créée. Elle avait porté la mini-jupe avant que les Romains ne quittent leur toge et, mieux encore : elle avait arboré fièrement la coupe à la garçonne alors que Francis Lalanne courait cheveux au vent. Ermintrude avait toujours su ce qui allait être à la mode. C'était pour cette raison qu'Ermintrude, cent dix balais, arpentait le parking du NCIS avec tant d'entrain : elle sentait fleurir la bonne odeur du coup marketing. Aussi, quand Ermintrude décida qu'il était temps de passer à postérité, elle fit un arrêt cardiaque, juste devant la voiture familiale d'un certain docteur James Palmer. Qui pila, paniqué, avant de sauter de son véhicule pour porter secours à la pauvre vieille femme. Etre naïf ! Le titre de cette fic sous-entend de manière explicite que les femmes sont au pouvoir, t'as la berlue ou t'es stupide ? _* Washington lève les yeux au ciel avant de gifler la narratrice. * Bon, Allynn, je veux bien être gentille, mais là, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes. Quand tu as voulu que le nom de couverture de Sophia soit le tien, j'ai été calme, zen, sereine, je t'ai laissé faire. Je me suis dit : la pauvre, elle bosse dix heures par jour, sans goûter, elle nous fait une hypoglycémie, c'est pas grave, ça lui fera du bien de se faire un petit plaisir. Mais là... LA, c'est quoi l'délire ? Tu es vraiment obligée de t'acharner sur Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Jimmy ? * Washington ferme les yeux pour essayer de ne pas étrangler la narratrice parce que ça coûte cher et que celle-là fait pas trop de fautes* Bah, en fait, il a eu une meilleure note que moi au sondage des fans de NCIS... * WJ se slappe * Ca vient peut-être du fait qu'il est un des personnage de la série, tu ne pense pas ? * Allynn la regarde, hésite, puis fait la moue * Je ne trouve pas ça justifié... Je veux dire... j'ai un plus joli teint... *WJ l'attrape par le col * Je t'explique la vie, mon p'tit chat : TU M'ECRIS CE CHAPITRE CORRECTEMENT ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! * __Allynn baisse la tête. Désespérée, Washington la pousse et prend le parchemin froissé et le plumier pour recadrer un peu tout ça. * Fichue scribe en soldes...* Allynn joue avec ses cheveux en rêvant à une couverture de NCIS magazine rien que sur elle *_

Donc, Jimmy Palmer, médecin légiste, s'assura de la bonne santé d'Ermintrude, lui offrant les premiers soins _* bouche à bouche et massage cardiaque ! Oh oui Washington, du bouche à bouche ! Hihi * (Non Allynn ! Tu te tais ou je te congédie à jamais ! Purée, le succès te monte vraiment à la tête hein ? T'es une fille facile, c'est ça ? Vingt reviews et tu perds toute dignité?) _sauvant ainsi, sans le savoir, la vie de l'une des protagonistes d'un complot plus ou moins bien fomenté.

* * *

- _Hey WJ, on souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Jude ?_-

* * *

Si Allynn-la-narratrice était une jeune femme sans distinction _aucune_, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir sacrifier sa dignité sur l'autel de la gloire éphémère. Ainsi se trouva Furieuse, en tutu rose à paillettes, ballerines roses dragées lacées par des rubans assortis, le tout agrémenté (encore une fois) de paillettes alors que son justaucorps contrastait avec la noirceur de la salle d'interrogatoire où elle se trouvait. Le FBI l'avait capturé. Et un imbécile en string était venu pour la questionner...

-Okay, c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Je crois que l'auteure veut faire référence à quelque chose... mais c'est assez confus, on voit rarement les locaux du FBI dans les fictions de vos camarades.

-Quoi ?

-Bon, Furieuse, on est hors-champs pour l'instant, vous pouvez bien admettre que vous savez de quoi je parle tout de même ! Les collègues commencent à croire que je suis fou !

-Ils vous laissent bosser en string dans une agence fédérale ? Y a pas une loi contre ça ?

-Si... attentat à la pudeur... ce genre de chose. Mais bon, c'est à nous dans cinq minutes alors...

-JE VEUX CHANGER DE COSTUME !

-Euh, oui, bien sûr... Maquilleuse ? Costumière ? S'il vous plait, on a une urgence !

* * *

-_Il est pas sur FF Allynn... Et rend moi ma fic !_-

* * *

Sophia BlewGreen aurait pu gagner de l'argent avec un travail honnête. D'ailleurs, c'était EXACTEMENT ce qu'elle allait faire. Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'elle passa derrière cette voiture qui venait de piler, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle fila vers l'entrée, accosta le vigile et lui tendit sa carte.

Gus (puisqu'il se nommait ainsi) examina la carte avec l'attention réglementaire et afficha un superbe sourire à la jeune femme en lui rendant son bien.

-Agent Probatoire Rose Azulverte, bienvenue au NCIS !

« Rose » répondit avec le même sourire enchanté avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

-_Aller ! S'il te plait ! Ca lui fera ultra plaisir ! Pourquoi tu veux pas?_-

* * *

- I wanna be fruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! I wanna be fruiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Le regard morne, Washington observait la foule avec laquelle elle partageait le bus en direction du Navy Yard. Il y avait de tout. Une petite fille sans dents de devant. Un vieux couple dont le mari lorgnait sur la danseuse trop maquillée et une narrateuse qui fantasmait ouvertement dans son sommeil sur son voisin, un certain informaticien. Ledit informaticien se contenta d'adresser un sourire penaud et gêné à Washington et aux autres passagers. Le silence qui s'abattit fut d'une violence telle que la canine supérieure droite de la petite fille tomba. Personne n'osa émettre le moindre son jusqu'à la station où l'informaticien descendit, suivit de près par Washington et sa future victime.

* * *

- _Oh et puis zut. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JUDE ! T'es un Gamer, mais j't'aime bien_ -

* **Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas Ermintrude : bon sang, mais vous vivez dans quel monde ? (WJ est choquée et va servir le thé à Grand-Tata sans tacher la petite laine de l'aieulle, qui le prendrait fichtrement mal, parce qu'elle l'a héritée de son Arrière-Petite-Cousine qui habite en Papousie-du-Chignon)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau FF écrit avec PBG (oh merci ma Chéwiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !) J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vos exams se passent bien. Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus et bonne lecture à vous les p'tits loups.**

* * *

L'openspace s'avéra arborer une couleur ocre fort chatoyante aux yeux de Rose, qui commençait déjà à rentrer dans le personnage. Restait à trouver un certain Pimmy Jalmer... euh, Jimmy Palmer. Et à s'assurer que l'Agent Gibbs ne soit pas sur une piste trop intéressante concernant Breena Palmer.

Elle lança un sourire assuré en avançant vers l'escalier amenant à l'étage supérieur, le menton fièrement relevé alors qu'elle passait devant les bureaux où étaient déjà installés certains agents. Son objectif était pour l'instant le point culminant de la pyramide, le reste n'avait pas encore capté son attention.

Mains sur la rampe, le pas assuré, Sophia-Rose monta les marches avec grâce et assurance. Et toc, dans les dents de l'agent macho et presque chauve qui la dévisageait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle atteignit rapidement le bureau de la secrétaire (ou assistante ?) du directeur, un sourire enchanté rivé sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour !

La secrétaire quitta son écran du regard pour porter son attention sur elle, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle l'inspectait de la tête aux pieds.

-Je peux vous renseigner ?

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur Vance.

La secrétaire acquiesça, et composa le numéro de l'intéressé après avoir demandé le nom de sa visiteuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur l'homme en costume-cravate. Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme.

-Mademoiselle Azulverte, enchanté.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Directeur.

Rose serra la main de Vance avec fermeté.

Il la fit entrer dans le bureau et lui désigna le fauteuil visiteur. Il s'installa à son tour, croisa les mains sous son menton, et débuta :

-J'ai entendu beaucoup d'informations intéressantes sur vous.

Rose s'installa et posa son sac sur le second fauteuil. Elle rabattit une mèche indisciplinée dans sa coiffure.

-J'espère qu'il s'agit de bonnes choses, directeur.

Vance acquiesça.

-Bien entendu.

Rose lui adressa un sourire plein d'entrain.

-Je pense qu'au vue de vos résultats au centre de formation de Caroline du Sud, vous devriez intégrer l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs. Ses méthodes ne sont pas orthodoxes mais vous vous en remettrez.

-Merci Directeur.

* * *

_-Oh, Bah ça alors ! Le prix des crevettes a doublé!-_

* * *

Encore épuisé par le bourdonnement incessant qui l'avait entouré durant tout le trajet de son domicile au Navy Yard, Timothy McGee quitta l'ascenseur avec l'envie urgente de prendre un cachet pour la tête. Il s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau et d'y déposer sa sacoche, accordant un bref signe de tête à ses autres collègues.

Derrière lui, une jeune femme vêtue d'un perfecto beige, foulard rose pastel et grosse lunettes de soleil avait passé la sécurité en temps que visiteur. Elle était monté par les escaliers, escortée par un agent. Ziva salua McGee,

-Tu as mauvaise plume McGee

Le geek se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un hochement de tête.

-La journée a mal débuté, le bus était étonnement bruyant. Je n'ai même pas pu lire la fin de mon roman.

-Tu devrais pouvoir le faire avant l'arrivée de Tony : il est en retard.

-Pour changer !

-Exactement !

Le regard de l'informaticien dériva vers Gibbs, puis vers son téléphone.

-Pas de nouvelle enquete ?

-On a une nouvelle agent McGee. Je vous présente Rose Azulverte. NCIS.

L'informaticien se tourna vers l'escalier d'où venait de l'interpeller le directeur, en compagnie d'une jeune femme en tailleur, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

L'Agent Rozenberg arriva accompagné d'une jeune femme toute enfoulardée.

-Agent Gibbs ? Cette jeune femme souhaite vous voir.

Gibbs étudia d'abord la nouvelle agente, puis passa à la jeune femme aux lourdes lunettes de soleil, s'arrêtant sur les quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappait du foulard. Il émit alors un fin haussement de sourcil indiquant qu'il était à l'écoute.

La jeune femme salua Gibbs d'un léger signe de tête.

Avant de se retourner, chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Lorsque ses mains quittèrent le bagage, elle tenait une arme, qu'elle pointa sur l'agent Rozenberg.

Les réactions des trois agents ne se firent pas prier, ils dégainèrent tous leurs armes pour les pointer sur la femme au foulard. Le directeur dévala les dernières marches de l'escalier, la nouvelle arrivante se pencha par dessus la rambarde, écarquillant les yeux avec un fin pincement de lèvres.

La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire amusé.

-Vous ne remarquez pas qu'il vous manque un agent ?

Gibbs s'avança d'un pas, Ziva et McGee partagèrent un court regard, le palpitant se mettant à battre un peu trop fort derrière la remarque.

-Vous devriez savoir que l'Agent Kort de la CIA a perdu un oeil. Que pensez vous que votre agent va subir ?

-Que voulez-vous? Attaqua Gibbs, plus menaçant que jamais.

-Que vous fassiez évacuer l'étage. C'est avec vous que je veux discuter. Avec vous et votre équipe. AU COMPLET.

Gibbs resta longuement silencieux. Et fini par faire un signe de la main à Rozenberg, lui indiquant d'obtempérer.

-Patron? Tenta McGee, on...

-Abby, Ducky et Palmer ne viendront pas, coupa sèchement Gibbs en contrant d'un regard acéré la femme au foulard.

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas le choix Agent Gibbs. J'ai un ami très bien placer qui pourrait mal prendre ce manque évident de coopération.

Gibbs plissa les paupières, étudiant le visage sérieux de la femme.

-Je veux une preuve qu'il soit en vie. Et je ferai appeler le reste de mon équipe.

-Le temps que je vous donne une preuve et vous utiliserez cette même preuve pour le localiser. Je refuse.

Gibbs serra les poings. Ziva leva alors la main pour attirer l'attention,

-Une photo ne peut pas être localisée.

-Bien sûr que si Agent David. Les appareils numériques laissent les coordonnées géographiques dans les données de la photo. Vous devriez savoir ça si vous avez été au FLETC.

La réponse laissa l'agent interloquée, McGee, lui, entrouvit la bouche, surpris par les connaissances de cette inconnue. Gibbs, quant à lui, observa les lieux se vider, seuls restant à présent le Directeur et la nouvelle recrue. Qu'il désigna.

-Elle peut partir.

-Non. Je suis certaine qu'elle vient d'être affectée à cette même équipe. N'est-ce pas, la Bleue ?

L'intéressée arriva à leur niveau d'un pas assuré, ses Louboutins claquant contre le sol de l'open space.

-Personne n'est autorisée à m'appeler "La Bleue", à l'exception de ma grand-mère. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être Mamie Ermintrude, donc, vous ne pouvez pas.

Les lunettes sur le nez, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire hypocrite.

-Mamie Ermintrude, c'est celle qui vous a bercée trop près du mur ?

-Non, c'est celle qui vous a appris le sens du style. Les années 60, c'est terminé, Chérie. Surtout quand on veut se la jouer bad-girl kidnappeuse.

-Ca va Cristina Cordula, tu t'sens mieux depuis que tu animes les Reines du Shopping ? Je me la joue pas kidnappeuse, espèce James Bond Girl.

-Le niveau est haut, Cristina Cord…

-Ca suffit ! Coupa Gibbs en abattant ses mains de chaque côté pour couper les deux femmes. Ils sont là.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir sur Ducky, Palmer et une Abby légèrement hésitante.

La 'dame des années soixante' les salua d'un signe de flingue.

-Par ici mes poussins. On va discuter affaire.

Abby jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Gibbs, puis à McGee. Et avança d'un pas timide vers le groupe, talonnée par les deux légistes.

-Salut James. Comment va Breena ? Elle s'est remise de mon tir raté ?

Palmer se figea. Et devint aussi cramoisi que son horrible pull. Abby et Ducky durent l'attraper par les épaules pour ne pas qu'il saute sur l'impudente aux lunettes de soleil.

-Faut pas s'énerver comme ça Jamesie, c'est pas bon pour l'hypertension... Et puis ne te plains pas trop. J'aurais aisément pu la finir. Mais bon, j'étais occupée à autre chose. Maintenant, vous savez quoi.


End file.
